Holy Bejeezuz! I'm in FFX!
by Draken Fenix
Summary: My first Multichapter/Sucked in fic. Chapter four is up! Rating is mostly for language, though it's in rare instances that they actually use said language.
1. UU Tea Eff

Sweet. First multi-chapter fic for me, and I hope it'll be good. Sorry if any of the chapters are a bit short; I just write that way. And BTW, I make lotsa comma splices. FWEE!!, COMMA, SPLICES,!! Sorry bout that. Dunno what came over me. Looks suspiciously back and forth I'll do my best to keep doing OC Mini character profiles as they come up, but it might slip every now and then.

Holy Bejeezuz! I'm in FFX!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own peoplez. Honestly!

Prologue: UU Tea Eff. Seriously.

"Alright Jeff, you're grounded. No computer, no video games, no drums, no T.V, you're not even allowed to read a book that isn't school related!" My mother shouted at me. It was Report Card day and I'd failed four out of seven of my sophomore classes. As she fussed at me, I pushed my glasses up on my nose with my middle finger; flipping her off in the process. I inwardly groaned after this, because she hadn't noticed it. Honestly, what's the point in flipping someone the bird if they don't acknowledge it?

"You know, that's not entirely fair." I said a bit too meekly for my liking. "I mean, Alex failed just as many classes as me when he was a sophomore..."

"Leave your brother out of this. He's in college now and he's passing. Besides, life's not fair." My mother retorted. I hate it when my parents say that. Unfortunately for me, they've said it one time too many now so I had to say something back.

"Life, and you, can just go fuck yourselves!" I yelled back before freezing. Crap. If I thought I was in trouble earlier, I was in deep shit now. Rather than listen to the oncoming onslaught, I turned tail and fled up the stairs. When I reached my room, I could hear her starting up the stairs. I quickly stepped inside the door, shut it, locked it, and barricadeed it with a wide array of furniture, as she started on the second flight.

"Wow, taking our time today aren't we?" I mutter. She tried to open the door. Didn't budge.

"Just wait until your father comes home!" She yells at me. I quickly did the math in my head. "It'll take dad another forty-five minutes to get home from work, another ten to kick off his boots, and fifteen minutes to get off his lazy ass and come break my door down. For the third time this month." I grinned to myself. "Sweet. That gives me some game time until my funeral! Metaphorically speaking of course..." I sighed. I really needed to stop talking to myself. I walked over to my video game shrine. "Let's see, Nintendo? I don't think I'm in classic mood right now. Xbox? Mayb- wait. It's broken, I forgot I threw it at Alex." I immediately picked up the poor console before giving it a hug and setting it back down. That left the PS2. "I really should get a PS3 before Metal Gear solid 4 comes out..." Here I flipped through my game collection before stopping over Final Fantasy. "Six? I do like showing people that Umaro can be good... but not today. Seven? Not yet, I mean Red's cool but I want my favorite character to be a bit more human today." It went on like this, I briefly stopped over Nine before my eyes rested on Ten. "Hmm... proving a huge governmental con**spira**cy would be fun... That decides it! Ten it is!" I pull the disc out of the case, eject the tray, and carefully put Guitar Hero 3 back in its case. I gently put FFX into said tray and close it. Unfortunately, someone must have had a space heater on when someone else tried to use the microwave. Long story short, power was out on the upper floor for now. When the power came back, so did the little red light on the front of the console. I reached towards it, and a bolt of red lightning jolted through me. Sad thing was, I could get one coherent statement out before I lost conscious. "Since when is lightning red?"

I woke up in a pitch black room, but I was able to see just fine. And by see just fine, I meant I could see the rest of me. I groaned as I stood up, noticing two things. One, my back popping does sound a bit like the Crater Lake Overture. Two, my street clothes were replaced with some kind of armor. It was kind of loose, like I was meant to take damage or something. I'm not a genius when it comes to these kinds of things.

"The hell? Did some cosplay freak kidnap me?" I asked out loud. "Why do I keep talking to myself again?" I asked myself, sort of defeating the purpose in a way I guess.

"Nope, just little 'ole me!" Someone behind me said. I turned around to see a girl roughly my age, with teal hair, dressed in what looked like something my older sister would wear. Or in layman's terms, tomboy clothes.

"And you would be?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"I don't really have a name yet. I was hoping you'd give me one. After all, I am your PS2." She grinned. I gave her a deadpan look until she glared back at me.

"Fine, I'll give you a name. How about Roll?"

"Jeff, you hate most MegaMan games. I'm not going to subject you to that."

"Mist?"

"Ugh, I hate Fire Emblem."

"I dunno, Cecilia?" I asked. I'm really stretching for ideas now.

"Ooh, I like that one!" She jumped up and down giddily. I sighed before posing my next question.

"So... where am I?"

"You're in my computer. I'm just holding you here until I can give you a rundown on what's going on." She stopped and looked at me, as if asking me to ask another question.

"So, what is going on?" I asked her.

"Well, you were feeling that your life pretty much sucked, correct?" I nodded. "And as a video game console, I'm supposed to make you happy, correct?" Another nod. "And you're into men, correct?" Here I almost nodded, but quickly stopped myself.

"Hey!" I shouted. Now, I'm comfortable with my sexuality and everything, but when someone does crap like that; it's on. It's on like Genghis Khan! I'll stick and ax in their chest! Man, I gotta stop listening to my family's Squidbillies jokes...

"Good, now you're angry. If haven't guessed it from your armor, you're a Berserker. The angrier you get, the more damage you dish out. We're gonna have a quick exhibition fight to see how much work you need." Cecilia got a smile on her face that I didn't quite like. She pulled a machine gun from behind her and loaded it. Later, I would realize that it was the Griffin Machine Gun from Dirge of Cerberus, but that's a different story. She cocked it and had put her finger on the trigger when she stopped.

"Right! Your weapon!" Cecilia snapped and this huge battle-ax just fell from nowhere.

"And I'm going to lift that how?" Honestly, this whole thing was just getting me angrier. When I'm angry, I tend to look at things from just such a perspective to where it only makes me madder.

"Just pick it up, crybaby." I growled and picked up the ax before test swinging it a few times. I would have liked more time to acquaint myself with my weapon, but at that moment my PS2 decided to open fire. I took a few hits before running to my left, slightly turning. When I was right where I wanted to be, I jumped at her and brought down the ax in a vertical swing. Unfortunately, she's pretty fast so I ended up missing. Things continued like this until she stopped.

"Has it ever occurred to you to try and use skills?" Cecilia asked me while she reloaded.

"Fine then, what skills do I have?" I asked, panting slightly from swinging the ax and missing every time.

"You've got Berserk and Cripple. Try one out on me!" She jumped back and began laying down fire. I growled before using Berserk.

_If I take the Berserk status literally, then I should also be stronger in my legs too. _I jumped at Cecilia before bringing down my ax in another vertical chop. She sidestepped it, but I immediately followed up with a kick to her stomach, followed by a horizontal swing. The ax missed her body, but knocked the gun out of her hands. She reached down to grab it, but I grabbed her shoulders first and brought my face in real close. For a headbutt.

"Ow! Fine, you win meanie!" She handed me what appeared to be a mega potion before downing one herself.

"One last topic before I drop you off in Besaid." She said before clearing her throat.

"And that is?"

"Overdrives. First off, you gain new overdrives my receiving damage. So it would be in your best interest to cover for your physically weaker teammates. Second, you'll have four overdrives. You get your first one right now. It's called Largo."

"As in Path of Radiance Largo?" Cecilia groaned at this.

"Yes, as in PoR Largo. Now just attack the target with it." She snapped and a punching bag appeared. I felt this raw power inside me, and I decided to let the dummy have it. I threw my ax at the dummy, then I jumped towards it. I caught my ax and let loose this massive combo on it.

"There you have it. Your first overdrive." Cecilia nodded. "That's all I've got to teach you. Good luck!" She looked like she was about to snap again, but she stopped. "And try to avoid really insightful people." Cecilia was about to snap, but this time I interrupted her.

"Why do you always snap to activate your powers?"

"Because I like to mock your inability to do so." She grinned before snapping. Yet again, only one coherent thought was formed before I blacked out.

_Does she mean the snapping or the god-like powers?_

Yay! Prologue done! And here we go, two OC profiles!

Name: Jeff Name: Cecilia

Gender: Male Gender: Female

Age: 15 Age: 15

Class: Berserker Class: Gunner

Hair color: Brown /w red highlights Hair Color: Teal

Eye Color: Brown Eye color: Blue

Physcial power: High Physical Power: Medium

Magic Power: Nonexistant Magical Power: Medium

Alrighty! Please R&R! I'm begging you! Not really. I'm not desperate, but I would like some form of feedback.


	2. In the beginning there was Besaid

Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews Kunoichi of Chaos and Sapphira Lily! You're probably right, I won't put the OC profiles in, but I think I've got a way to work it in now!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, nor do I own anything I reference cept my own stuff. I do have a muffin though! bites Gah! Tis stale!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to, and goodbye from, Besaid!

My vision was a bit blurred, but that was probably to be expected. I sat up slowly before looking around. It looked like I was in someone's house. My ax was leaning up against the bed I was laying down on. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, grabbed my weapon and walked towards the door. As I stepped out I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey, you're finally awake, ya?" Had to be Wakka. He ran over to me, and kept right on talking. Honestly, I don't know who's more annoying: Wakka or Seymour. "I was about to take Aurochs down to the beach for some practice and Lu thought some sun might do you some good." I just nodded at this, figuring I'd at least get to see the Sphere Shot. I walked with the Aurochs in silence, until Wakka asked me another question. "I got a question."

"Shoot." I said simply. More silence, I looked up. "Oh, it means, um..., 'go ahead' where I come from." He looked a bit confused but continued anyway.

"How do you carry that big thing around? I tried lifting it, but it's really heavy." Before I could respond, I heard something growl up ahead. I looked up, it was a Coyote Type Fiend.

"To keep it simple, it's a really long story." I said to Wakka before I pulled the ax off my back and charged the fiend. I went for a vertical slice, and I thought I had hit. I looked up and the fiend had sidestepped my blade. It charged and, without even thinking about how bad it would hurt, I stuck my fist out. As the teeth sunk my hand, I began doing the only logical reaction: swinging my arm around in a frenzied manner, attempting to remove the fiend. "You're starting to piss me off!" I yelled, I managed to yank my hand out and grab the ax. With a mighty tug, it came out of the ground. As the fiend charged again, I was about to swing when a blitzball came from behind me and killed the thing.

"You looked like you could have used some, ya!" He laughed. My response was a good old fashioned middle finger. It was probably a good thing no one saw it this time. Probably would have resulted in more questions. We continued down the path, me in silence and the Aurochs talking until we arrived at the beach. While the Aurochs practiced, I figured I would practice my fighting. I found a good tree and kept attacking it from different angles, trying out different patterns of attack. After roughly twenty minutes, I heard a commotion. I looked over my shoulder. Tidus was here. Tidus grabbed the ball, looked at it for a bit, then preformed the Sphere Shot. Seeing it in person for the first time was... kinda disappointing actually. I sighed, passing the Aurochs as they went back to Besaid. I arrived in time to start hearing about "Sin's Toxin".

"So, you were affected by Sin's Toxins?" I heard him ask.

"Y-Yeah. That's it." Tidus shakily said.

"We got another one right here, ya." He replied.

"Actually," I interjected. "I never said I was affected by Sin."

"Then why were you lying face down on the beach?" Wakka asked.

"I was in a fight with a fiend. I left myself open too much, got my butt handed to me." I knew that I needed some kind of cover here, but I didn't want to be seen as a crazy person.

"We should probably get back soon." Wakka told us. The three of us followed the path to the over water pass.

"Uh oh..." I said quietly.

"What?" Tidus asked. "Can't swim?"

"Not with this." I stuck my thumb at my ax. Long story short, I had to walk the long way back. When I got there, I saw Tidus and Wakka run to the temple. That's where I started panicking.

"If I don't follow them, I might not become a guardian which means I might never leave!" I started running as fast as I could, following them both. Instead of running up the stairs, I shoved the old man aside and practically jumped up them. I caught up right after Wakka.

"Don't you," I beathed. "ever do that," Again. "to me," And again. "ever again." Wakka and Tidus laughed.

(A/N:I'll skip the Cloister, mainly because I don't remember it much. When I get more done, I might go back and fill this in.)

I stepped onto the elevator last, and it started descending.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira and their guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far... might as well go all the way!" Wakka told us.

"So, you a guardian too?" Tidus asked me.

"No, I've just got a big conscious." I smirked. When we reached the Chamber, we saw two people. One was a woman dressed in black, the other was a bipedal blue beast. Lulu and Kimahri. Lulu spoke up first.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's uh.. it's just..." Wakka turned to us after his exciting display. "See, I told you she gets mad easy." I just laughed. Lulu turned to me and Tidus.

"Who are you two?" I was about to answer when the doors opened. Yuna walked out and stumbled a bit. Kimahri raced forwards and caught her, growling as he did so.

"I've done it! I've become a Summoner!" We went back to the main chamber, Tidus and I receiving a lot of glares.

"I think we're in trouble..." I say with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, me too." Tidus agrees. We all left the main chamber, me staying behind to apologize to the old man. I left afterwards, catching up to Tidus quickly. Wakka pulled us to the front of a circle.

"Wait till you see this!" He said loudly.

"I'm not sure we can see anything Wakka." I protested. Yuna began the summoning, stoping when the large bird appeared.

"Valefor..." Yuna breathed. I was about to applaud when the large bird looked straight at me. It reached forward with its head. I tentatively reached out to touch it, well aware that everyone was staring. Upon contact, I heard something.

_You are not of this world. _The Aeon thought._ But your actions will have an impact on its salvation; or its demise. _I audibly gulped and pulled my hand back.

"What?" I asked when I realized everyone was still staring at me.

"You just kinda started staring off into the distance. Like you weren't here anymore." Tidus told me.

"I'm fine, it's no big deal. I just need some space is all." I stepped away from the crowd. Everyone was focusing on Yuna, but I could feel Valefor glance at me once more. I watched as Tidus was introduced to the team, then he came to join me.

"Wanna go say hi to the summoner?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure." We both walk over to the group, but were quickly stopped by all three of the remaining people.

"Heathens!"

"Stay away from the summoner!"

"You're bad men!" Yuna stood up.

"Lady Yuna, be careful!"

"But it was really my fault to begin with." Yuna said softly. She walked over to us.

"Thank you both so much for your help earlier."

"Sorry." Tidus apologized.

"Yeah, we kinda overreacted." I added.

"Oh no. I was... overconfident." She protested.

"I saw that aeon thing, that's amazing!" Tidus said.

"Really? Do you think I can become high summoner?" We both nod. A kid from town walks up to Yuna, getting her attention.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" She nodded at this before facing us.

"So, tomorrow then?" We nod, and she walked off.

"Tomorrow?" Tidus asked.

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?"

"We can talk more. You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" I just listened to the conversation until she left. Then I noticed Wakka... after he elbowed us in the ribs.

"She's cute, ya?" He asks

"Yeah!" Tidus said. I just dumbly nodded. Then I felt embarrased.

_Geez! Control the nerd within, man!_

"Well, don't get no ideas you two." He chuckled a bit.

"No promises there big guy. But what if she comes on to us?"

"That's not gonna happen. If you two get tired, I got beds set up for you." I yawned and began walking towards where I was sleeping earlier, without even asking Wakka. I already knew that's where the beds are set up in the game. I yawned again, set my ax by the bed and went to sleep. (A/N: I honestly thought about putting a really embarrassing moment for Jeff right there.)

**The next day**

"I hate you!" Was the very pleasant sound I woke up to. Then I heard someone talking outside.

"He's dead, okay? Dead!" Tidus gets up. I pick up my ax and we both walk to the door. I saw Lulu talking to Wakka.

"He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" I always hated this part of the game, seeing poor 'ole Wakka, despite how annoying he is, get beat up on. So, I spoke up.

"What about me? Should he not have brought me he either? Why don't you cut him some slack! He's just being friendly! Where I come from, if you see someone getting mugged on the street, you turn around and walk the other way! So when someone I meet is nice, he gets dumped on! How unfair is that?" Lulu just glared at me, making me feel _real_ comfortable; as my brother would say 'backslash sarcasm'.

"Yeah, and they needed our help!" Lulu looked back at him.

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah, but..."

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" She shouted. She walked away.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me." I said once Wakka walks in.

"So, who's Chappu?" Tidus asked.

"My little brother. He looked like you." He gestured towards Tidus.

"Dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard about it on the first day of the tournament He was a Crusader when it happened."

"Oh." Tidus said.

_Wasn't there more in that line?_ I asked myself, then started listening when I realized Wakka was talking.

"-came a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

"Revenge. A dish I particularly hate making. Can get reeeeal messy from time to time." From my nerdy frame, I don't look like much. But one time, I almost sent a kid to the hospital.

"Don't doubt it." Tidus said, looking right at my ax (which was still in my hand form some odd reason).

"Right now I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not." Wakka said to Tidus.

"Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is... thanks, Wakka." Tidus went for a handshake, Wakka looked like he was about to, but stopped.

"C'mon, you're embarrasing me, ya!" Then I had a sudden thought.

_In the game this all happened last night..._

"By the way, I got a gift for you." Wakka handed him a crystal blue blade. Brotherhood. Personally, I always favored this blade when I played.

"Whoa! You're giving this...to me?" Wakka nodded. We left the tent to catch up with Lulu. She looked at Tidus' new sword before speaking.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu."

"Well, he never used it. Where's Yuna?"

"We're on the same boat, right? Why do we have to wait?"

"Yuna came to to this village when the last Calm started." Wakka started.

"The Calm?" Mr. Blonde asked.

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner." Wakka finished.

"This is our journey... We should leave together." We looked up to see Yuna exit the temple, carrying luggage.

"You don't need all that luggage." Lulu told her.

"They're gifts for the temples." Yuna explained. Wakka spoke up next.

"This isn't a vacation."

"I guess you're right." She set the luggage down and joined us.

"Off we go!" Wakka excalimed.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Lulu gave me one of her patented looks.

"And who says you're going?" She asked me.

"C'mon, I've seen you all notice how strong I am! You need me!"

"No, I don't think we do." She disagreed. I growled

"Well, like it or not I'm coming with you!" She looked at me again. "I've already got a ticket to Kilika! My friend gave me one to start my journey to see the world on." I held up the ferry ticket. Tidus laughed.

"We'll leave it to Yuna. Would you like him as your guardian?" She considered it for a moment.

"Well, he is strong. And it would be nice to have someone close to my own age... I say yes." I stuck my tongue out a Lulu who shook he heard and walked away. We walked along the path, stopping for fights, until we came to what looked like a ruined... pillary area. I watched Wakka pray for a safe journey.

"That should do it!" He said when he was done. I looked up when I heard a sound Kimahris jumped down, and roared at me and Tidus. We unsheathed our weapons and started the fight. When the Ronso jumped at Tidus, I managed to hit him from behind with a Cripple attack, earning a nice hit from his lance. Tidus leaped forward to land a slash.

"Enough!" Wakka walked towards us while Kimahri walked away.

"What's his problem?" Tidus asked. Lulu spoke up.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

"I don't think that's what he meant!" I called out to her.

"I don't think I was talking to you!" She retorted over her shoulder. Tidus laughed and I growled.

"He's another guardian." Wakka explained.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!" Yuna told us. We made our way to the boat, me neding up having to jump onto the ferry because someone, I.e Lulu, had the crowd keep me distracted. Yuna did prayer signs to the waving crowds, who were calling out several Goodbye's.

"Goodbye." Yuna said in return.

* * *

Whoo! Nine whole pages! Just on Besaid! It doesn't hurt that I found a site with the script for the game. If this keeps up, I'll have a lot more to write than I thought I would! Keep on reviewing guys! It really helps. Regardless of how many reviews I have, I'll keep writing... unless I get lotsa flames. Then I'll go be emo and give up. (No offence emo people!) Alright, don't miss the next chapter: Burn, Baby, Burn! Getting Kilika's Aeon!


	3. Burn, Baby Burn! Getting Kilika's Aeon!

Alright! Chapter 2! Technically chapter 3, but w/e. Thanks for the reviews Kunoichi of Chaos,Bolt Dragon Tsuki and... The Incorrigible Insano-Man? I just decided on how to incorporate the OC's in, but there probably won't be any until the Moonflow, so that's my new goal!I guess that's all for now...

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin but this stale muffin... sighs and looks at feet Hey! A muffin!

* * *

Chapter 2: Burn, Baby, Burn! Getting Kilika's Aeon!

I leaned up against the side of the ship, making sure everyone was okay. Hey, I've heard stories about what can happen on a ship! I saw Tidus do some somersaults and the like, grab some binoculars from a girl and look at everyone. When Yuna waved at him, the girl grabbed the binoculars. He scratched the back of his head and giggled.

"Ugh... men should not giggle..." I muttered to myself.

"You do have a point." Surprised that someone snuck up on me like that; I turned and looked to my left. There was a girl, she looked like she was maybe one or two years older than me.

"Who are you, and how did you do than?" She looked over at me and smiled.

"Name's Jen. And I'm a thief. It's my job to be sneaky. Well, technically I'm not a thief any more. I'm a guardian to my brother."

"So there's another guardian on board?" I asked.

"Well, we're picking him up in Kilika. Who's the other summoner?" She asked me.

"Yuna, daughter of Braska. I'm her guardian." I thumped my chest proudly, feeling a tint bit like Zidane from IX as I did so.

"One of her guardians." Said a passing Lulu.

"Why don't you but out!?" I retorted. "Sheesh, I really don't like her..."

"So, Lady Yuna is on board?" Jen asked, breaking me out of my "How to injure Lulu" thoughts.

"Erm, yeah. Why?"

"Oh this is perfect! My brother's had a crush ever since we lived in Besaid! Of course, he never talked to her, but whatever. This is my chance to embarrass him, and vicariously my boyfriend too!"

"Boyfriend?" I wasn't desperate or anything, and made sure to convey that in my tone.

"Yeah, he's in Kilika with my brother right now. Calls himself the 'Ultimate Fencer'. Only fencing I've ever seen him do is the one at my house."

"Oookaaay... how would this embarrass him?" I asked.

"He always tried to help my brother ask girls out, says the rejections will toughen him up."

"Ouch." She was about to say something when I heard someone shout.

"Sin!"

"Oh crap..." I muttered before running to the action, pretty sure Jen was right behind me. The harpoons connected to the fin, making me trip. Jen stopped and helped me up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone else on this ship can fight anything that Sin might throw at us!"  
"Well, with Lady Yuna, you, the rest of her guardians, and me, I think we got a chance!" I nodded, and kept running. We eventually met up with everyone else.

"Bout time, man!" Tidus called out, slicing through a Sin Scale. I knocked a Scale with my ax, before thinking.

_Isn't there a Sin Spawn here? _I looked over the edge, and speak of the devil; he's early. "Tidus, Wakka! We got this! There's a giant fiend down there!" I shoved my thumb over the rail. They nodded and leaped off the side to begin their own battle. Back to the action of here. Let's see, the girls could handle the Fin while me and Kimahri would have to cover them. I slashed a scale that was charging Lulu.

"This doesn't change things between us!" I did the 'I'm watching you' gesture before rushing off to fight some more. I think I heard her mutter "Idiot." before letting loose a thunder spell on Sin. Yuna summoned Valefor, the giant bird... thing flying around it, letting loose the occaisonal Sonic Wing to slow it down. Jen threw a grenade at the fin, before slicing open a scale with one of her knives. Kimahri was actually doing the best, I think his score was twenty baddies killed so far.

"Aww... Kimahri's winning!" I complained.

"It's not a contest you moron!" Lulu shouted after letting loose another Thunder spell.

"To you maybe! Killjoy..." I muttered, hitting two scales at the same time. The fin departed afterwards, and Tidus and Wakka climbed back up. It was really quiet. We all looked towards Kilika.

"I hope they're okay..." I heard Jen say.

"I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin." Yuna said to my right somewhere. We docked in Kilika, still quiet. We unboarded, still quiet. We entered the town proper, still quiet.

"Will somebody say something!?" I yelled. Everyone stared. "Sorry." I saw Jen looking at a ruined house.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"I can't believe it..." This must've been where she lived.

"I'm sorry." I don't know why, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Not your fault." I was about to say something when someone behind us shouted.

"Jen!" A boy, this one roughly my age, ran forward, locking Jen in a hug.

"Chao!" She hugged him back.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Another voice asked.

"Let me guess. Little brother," I pointed at Chao. "And boyfriend." I gestured towards the mystery person. The guy shoved me, then literally got in my face.

"And who're you? If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my girl!"

"Says who?" I asked.

"Ken, Best Fencer in all of Spira!"

"Ken, at least be modest. If not, have some manners. This is Jeff, he helped fight Sin off from the boat." He glared at me.

"So you're the one who drove the thing here!"

"What was that!?"

"It was probably running away laughing!"

"Well I thi-"

"That's enough!" Two people shouted. One happened to be Chao, the other was Yuna.

"You must be Chao. I'm Yuna. The villagers told me where you were. I'm afraid there's too many pyreflies for me to send by myself. Would you help me? You are the only Summoner near here." Chao blushed, then nodded.

"Go get her tiger!" Ken whispered, getting an even deeper blush from Chao.

"Hey, you two!" Ken and I looked over at Jen. "While they're doing that, we can help clean up." She jerked her head in the direction of the clean up crews. I glared at Ken, him doing the same to me until we broke it off and went to help. Things were pretty calm until Ken said this one tiny thing that sent me over the edge.

"Ha! You're so weak, no wonder Sin left! It wanted bigger fish to fry!" Then I snapped.

"That's it! You're starting to piss me off!" I threw a huge hunk of wood that I was lifting into the ocean. Everyone stared.

"Calm down, ya! It's no big deal!" Wakka tried to calm me down.

"No, I'm tired of his crap! C'mon, you and me! Right now!" I pulled out my ax, letting it rest on my shoulder.

"Fine!" Ken yelled back, pulling out his rapier.

"Will you two stop?" Jen asked us. I hesitated for a second, until a thin blade shot past my face. "Apparently not, Ken..." She muttered. Instead of trying to hit him with my ax while he was open, I went for humiliation. I punched him.

"What the...? Fight fair!" He lunged again, this time I head butted him. "That's it! Have some Swarmstrike!" This time, he found one of the gaps in my armor and poisoned me.

"Ugh..." I muttered before retaliating with my ax. The tip of the blade scratched his chest. I reached for an antidote and drank it. "Gross... it tastes like medicine from the doctor's..." Feeling much better, I saw Ken preparing for another Swarmstrike, I sidestepped it and slammed him with my ax. He stood up and was about to strike again when Chao and Jen stopped him.

"Just stop it Ken, you're embarrassing yourself." Chao stood in front of him.

"Really, why can't you let me have guy friends?" She asked. He just growled and stomped away. Jen turned to me.

"I'm really sorry. Ken just starts acting like a jerk sometimes, and he lets his pride get in his way."

"No problem, I've known people who're the exact same way."

"Jeff, c'mon! We're going to the temple now!" I heard Tidus call.

"I gotta go now. See ya later, I guess." We waved, she went off to find her brother and jerk- I mean boyfriend. I joined my party and we set off for Kilika temple. We walked in silence, apart from the occasional bickering between me and Lulu. I heard a voice from up ahead.

"Company, halt!" It was Luzzu and Gatta.

"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor."

"This'll be the easiest mini-boss ever!" I said, readying my ax. Everyone just stared.

"What's a mini-boss?" Yuna asked.

"Um... erm... hey, look! It's attacking!" I pointed. First, lemme tell you something about Ochu. Have you ever wanted to just chop its arms off? Well, guess what? THEY GROW BACK! While I was busy getting slapped around by tentacles, everyone else was busy killing the thing.

"Idiot! You never go for the arms!" Lulu scolded me.

"Why don't you back off! I didn't see you taking any hits for anyone! Next time, I'll just let you get eaten! How's about that!? Huh!? What's the matter? Don't have a snappy comeback!?" I yelled. For once, nothing came back. She even looked a little sad. "Hmmph." Was all I said before I walked away.

"Harsh man." Tidus said when he caught up to me.

"I'm just tired of her always doing that kind of thing. Seriously, I hate people like that."

"Next time, you can use your Fire spell while I cover for you." Lulu said as she passed me. Things continued this way, me and Lulu exchanging snide remarks whenever we passed each other. We finally reached the temple.

"These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." Wakka told us. Tidus laughed a bit.

"A race huh? Think you can beat me?" Him, Wakka, and two of the Aurochs lined up.

"Yuna, if you would." Wakka said.

"Ready?" She said, then ran up the steps.

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka shouted as ran up with the Aurochs. Tidus followed. The two blitzers ran back down yelling.

"L-Look out!"

"Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" Wakka told us. We ran up the stairs together, Kimahri and Tidus putting themselves between me and Lulu. I looked up as soon I could see over the steps. We all split up to fight different tentacles. Lucky me, I got stuck with Lulu.

"Well, do you have a plan?" She asked me.

"Easy, I keep it distracted and you keep casting Fire. Simple enough?" As the tentacle reached forward, I lashed out with my ax, slicing the tip off. It seemed pretty mad now, but decided to reach for the black mage who not everyone loves so much. I grabbed it and jerked hard. A fire spell spread over the base of the thing and it separated from the ground. I looked over, Yuna and Kimahri were easily handling theres, what with Valefor's magic and all. Tidus and Wakka were having a bit more trouble seeing as they were fighting one tentacle apiece.

"You help Wakka, I'll help Tidus!" Without waiting for a response, I ran over to Our Friendly Neighborhood Warrior and hurled the tentacle at the one he was fighting.

"Thought you needed some help." I said to him, a small smile on my face.

"You thought right, this thing's tough!" As it lurched forward, it feinted for Tidus but attacked me instead.

"That was low!" I shouted as I retaliated with a Cripple attack, lowering its health by half. Then I grabbed it and nodded at Tidus who cut the thing in two. I looked around, everyone seemed to be done. Then I noticed the Sinspawn proper in the middle. This brought a few things to mind. One, how did I forget this guy? Two, how did I not notice him? We ran over to the main thing, now that its magic absorbing tentacles were gone. Apparently, I was the biggest dish on the menu as it attacked me first with a Water spell. Lulu let loose a fire spell, and Wakka hurled his blitzball at it. Tidus cast Haste on me, and I rushed forward. Right as I struck, Geneaux tucked back into his shell. Kimahri lunged forward with his spear, and Yuna caste Cure on me. As Geneaux opened up, it let loose a Sigh attack. Lulu unleashed another Fire spell, and I hit the Sinspawn with a Cripple attack. Wakka and Tidus hit it at the same time to finish it.

"Yeesh!" Tidus said after we were all done.  
"Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower." Wakka apologized.  
"Being a guardian's tiring!" Said Tidus.  
"You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent." Wakka again.  
"So, what are these "sinspawn" anyway?" The warrior asked.  
"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake." Lulu explained.  
"Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" Again, Wakka. I walked away before I could hear the conversation about fiends and Zanarkand. Honestly, it felt like I was all pissed out for the day. When we finally arrived at the temple, I listened to the conversation between the Aurochs and the Goers. As they were walking away, I had to do it.

"Hey Goers!" I called out. They turned around. "I finally get why you're called the Goers! Girls always say you're coming and going! Coming much too soon, according to the rumors!" I laughed, and so did Tidus. I think we were the only ones to actually get it, but I think I did see Yuna crack a smile. They looked confused and just walked away. We walked up to the statue so our favorite little Blitzball team could pray. Again, I just listened. Something in me just told me that this conversation needed to happen. We finally entered and Tidus got shoved off, but I kinda wanted to do it. So I did.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked.

"You're not a guardian yet, buddy." I smirked.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna assured him. I could faintly hear Tidus yell.  
"Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!" As we descended, I thought about what was supposed to happen. We got to the bottom; at last.

"Hey, wait up a second! Lemme stretch my legs for a second. After a bit of stalling, the elevator descended again, this time with Tidus. He explained what happened, and we continued on our merry way. Lulu dropped back to walk beside me. Not surprisingly, I visibly tensed.

"You knew he'd come down. How?"

"Just lucky I guess." I told her. The whole group stopped to watch.

"What are you not telling us?" She asked.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about! It's not like your lives are part of some game that people play for fun in another world! That's just ridiculous!" I laughed, it was really forced and fake. Almost like Tidus's laugh later in the game. After a few more battles, we reached the Chamber. If you thought they looked cool in the game, you should see 'em for real. Well, to shorten this thing up a bit; Yuna walked out and all was pretty calm. Until Tidus stopped walking and started talking to Yuna. Then he screamed real loud. I happened to be standing right next to him. I think the sight of my ax managed to get him to shut up though.

"Much better." I told him, squeezing the handle a bit. We finally made our way to the port and got on board.

"Off to Luca at last!The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?" Wakka cheered.

"Blitzball's all you think about, isn't it?" I asked as I passed him.

* * *

Wow, just over 8 pages. I know, I lied. But I really wanted to get Jen, Ken, and Chao in there. But, when I was writing that part, I could only think of one thing. "Wow, Ken's such a d-bag!" And if you're asking if this'll turn into an OcxOC kinda thing; the answer is: Maybe. I dunno yet, depends on how I feel like writing this. Anyway, tune in next time for the next chapter: From Besaid They Came! The Luca Tournament is Here! Geez, this sounds like an anime show now... Hey look, a muffin! Of, and by the way. Check out the brother story to this one Jesus Tapdancing Christ! I'm in FFIX! Written by... The Incorrigible Insano Man... his writing's style is a bit different, but is probably more favorable to someone who prefers a more... mature vocabulary.


	4. From Besaid They Came! The Luca Tourn

What's up fellas? And fellettes too I guess... Whatever. Well, Luca is finally here! I know I've been waiting for this chapter, 'cuz Auron's here! What? Noone likes the Samurai? Fine then. I see how it is. I don't particularly wanna write the disclaimer...

Jeff: Do it. Now.

Me: No!

Jeff: unsheathes ax

Me: Fine!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX... throws muffin over shoulder

Glass: breaks

Jeff: Ooh! Muffin! Gah! Stale!

* * *

Chapter 3: From Besaid They Came! The Luca Tournament is Here!

I was standing on the opposite side of the ship when I knew the whole 'Zanarkand conversation was going on. For one, I didn't want to hear it. For two, I was kinda scared of the Goers. After a while, I saw Tidus appraoch the Blitzball.

"C'mon Blondie... you can do it." I whispered. This was always one of my favorite parts of the game. I almost yelled when he pulled it off. I walked over with the Aurochs. They kept asking about it, then tried to pull it off. I don't think anyone succeeded. When they left to get some sleep, or something; I forgot, I picked it up.

"Couldn't be too hard... could it?" I asked myself. I tossed it up in the air a few times, then looked around. No one was watching... After I had finally pulled off my armor, I had realized that I still had my old clothes. So, at least I was comfy enough to try it. I tried, crashed, and burned. "Maybe not the Jecht Shot..." I chuckled to myself. "Maybe my own shot..." This time, I threw the ball directly behind me. It rebounded, right into the strike zone of my foot. I kicked it straight up, and when it fell back down I slammed it with my fist.

"YES!" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back. It was Wakka, apparently the aurochs hadn't gone to sleep after all.

"What do you call that one?" He asked.

"I don't call it anything. I can't play Blitzball." I laughed a bit.

"Well a shot like that's gotta have a name, ya?" He prodded again. I sighed.

"I dunno, the Rage Shot?" Stupid name I know. Hey, I was under pressure! Deal with it!

"Hey, I know I already asked Tidus this but... you wanna help out too?" He asked me. Some of the Aurochs were nodding in agreement.

"Listen guys, I'm flattered, but I just can't play Blitzball!"

"Fine then, but if you change your mind; lemme know, ya?" I nodded.

"Thanks for the offer though!" I yelled back to him. I yawned rather loudly, and was about to go back to the rail when someone picked me up off the ground. It was Kimahri.

"Little boy needs rest for tomorrow." He said, before walking into the cabin and plunking me down on my bed. As he walked out, I was so embarrassed I could only yell one thing.

"I'm not little!"

Hours Later

It was really bright when I woke up in the morning. I could tell we were in Luca, mainly because of all the cheering. I looked at the door to see Lulu, trying to wake everyone up and a giggling Yuna.

"We're here." She turned around to leave. "And nice underwear, Mr. Berserker." I looked down.

"Three questions. One, where's my stuff? Two, why am I in my underwear? And three, how does she know how to piss me off!?" I yelled. I quickly got dressed, barely listening to the first to answers and not even bothering with the last before bolting outside. I vaguely heard someone talking on a loudspeaker.

"Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number two."

"All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them--a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."

"Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Bes-" And there's where I stopped listening. I could've sworn I'd seen someone I knew in the crowd... Well, I'd better replace this old ax. I mean seriously, this thing looked old when Cecilia ga-

"Hey, where is she!?" I asked myself. I grumbled to myself about my no-good console until I found a weapons shop.

"It's been a while since I've seen someone carry a weapon that big on 'em. Say kid, you a Berserker by any chance?" The man running the store asked me.

"Well, yeah I guess..." I said in reply, unsheathing the giant ax.

"I've got just the weapon for you!" He reached underneath the counter and pulled up a giant blade. I stared at it, slightly aware of the drool dripping out of my mouth. The shopkeeper named his price. My mouth literally dropped.

"You're kidding me! That much for a sword!?" I did an anime style cry, you know the one with the line-eyes and sheets of tears? That one.

"I'll pay for it." Someone behind me said. I looked over my shoulder to see a woman, roughly a year or two older than me. This might not be a surprise, but she certainly looked rich. Now, I'm perfectly willing to accept charity, but two thousand gil for a total stranger? Nothing that good is free.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her.

"Just call it a favor. One you might need to return later." She handed the shopkeeper the gil, and winked at me before I left. Needless to say, I was tomato red.

"Quite the ladies man, aren't we?" Someone asked. It took me a few seconds to realize Tiduswas standing there.

"I mean, first there was Lulu, then Jen and now the mystery girl."

"I'll go ahead and assume the first one was sarcastic." I muttered, sheathing my new blade.

"C'mon, team meeting in the locker room." He said, dragging me along.

"I'm not on the team though! Why do I have to be there!?" I protested.

"You're on bench. Someone gets hurt, you fill in." He smiled, I just frowned. We knocked on the door of the locker room when we got there, and walked in.

"Awwww." The Aurochs groaned in unison.

"Where's Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"Probably finding out who we're up against." I told him. One of the Aurochs stood up and began walking around. After a while, Wakka popped in. However, the door slammed into the Auroch, sent him sprawling, and ended up breaking his leg. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Aw crap." I groaned. Then the door opened again.

"There you are! Someone said they saw sir Auron in a café!" She told Tidus.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-Come back quick, ya?" Wakka said, a bit too shakily for my liking.

"Hey, I'll be back." Tidus reassured him.

"Yeah, okay." The uneasiness in his voice is starting to kinda scare me...

"Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man. No, no, not your face. Just breathe out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah!" Tidus told him. Looks like it helped, Wakka looked a whole lot better.

"C'mon, let's go over the basics for Jeff before we get this show on the road." They went over the basic rules of Blitzball for me, now that they knew I would be playing. Right before the buzzer sounded, we got word that Yuna had been kidnapped by the Al Bhed. Wakka just laughed when we were told what the ransom was.

"As if we need to throw a game! Listen, we'll stall 'em, ya? You take Tidus and Kimahri and go get her back. Well, Lulu ran off and everyone geared up. They'd actually managed to find an Aurochs uniform that fit me. I audibly gulped as we climbed out. Just before me and Wakka left, he turned to me.

"Don't worry, ya? It'll be okay." He reassured me before climbing out. I swam out and I finally realized how Blitzball players could stay under for so long. Breathable water. Huh, go figure. We swam towards the center of the sphere, Wakka taking point, me and the other offense player flanking him. Well, the match pretty much went the same as in the game... except I was there of course. We saw the spell from Lulu and Wakka nodded. Letty passed to Wakka, who caught the ball. Wakka evaded two Al Bhed players who moved in for a tackle, and then hurled the ball for a goal.

"Gooooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"

Later

We climbed back into the locker room after changing (Aurochs into fresh uniforms, me into my armor), amidst several cheers.

"We won!" Tidus shouted.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" So did Yuna. Unfortunately for me, and this seems to happen a lot, I was right inbetween them.

"Can you please refrain from doing that?" I asked.

"Not the most...graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing." Lulu criticized.

"And again, I find myself asking a certain question." I looked right at her. "What is your problem? Why can't you be happy for your friend, for once!?"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Tidus can't take Chappu's place! You told Wakka that, right? I don't think Wakka would ever try to do it ei-" She stopped me.

"You don't want to finish that sentence." She threatened. I glared at for a split second before I said something.

"No. You know what, I am going to finish that sentence. And there's no threat you can make or fulfill that will make me do otherwise. I don't think Wakka would ever try to do it either." She glared at me. Approximately four seconds later, I was being hurled out the door with a Fira level spell. I stood back up, and walked back in. Before getting thrown out again, same method as before. And again, me being the sutbborn mule that I am, I got up. This time, I abandoned one of the most sacred morals in the modern age. I slugged her.

"That's for having a bad attitude." I told her before I grabbed my new sword and walked out.

"You two must not like each other a lot for him to hit you." Tidus observed.

Back on the streets

"Cast Fira on me... I'll show her..." I muttered. I kept walking down the street, passing the café where Auron supposedly was earlier. I heard giggling, and I kept walking. As I passed I glanced to my left and saw the girl from earlier sitting with... Cecilia!? I stopped, turned abruptly and walked over to her.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Jeff!" Cecilia said, like nothing had happened to me in the past few days. "This is Sarah. Her owner is currently in the world of... which was it?" Cecilia asked Sarah.

"I think she's in twelve right now." She nodded.

"That's all good, but why did you buy me this?" I held up the blade.

"Oh, me and Cecilia felt sorry for you." She smiled. I just grumbled before Cecilia spoke up.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the group? The fiends are about to attack." Cecilia told me.

"Yeah, well me and a certain Black Mage don't get along too well." I told her, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Cecilia dug around in her bag for a while and pulled out a sphere.

"This is supposed to keep track of your skills. It also contains the Scan ability." She told me while tossing it to me. I used it on myself. I could see words inside.

Name: Jeff

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Class: Berserker

Skills: Berserk, Cripple, Mad Rush, Crackdown

Current Weapon: Ifrit's Horn

"Too cool." I said to myself before pocketing it.

"You've got an obligation to Yuna, no matter who you don't get along with." Cecilia glared at me.

"Fine, fine. I'll go back." I promised before turning around and walking back to the locker room to wait for the fiends to appear. Instead of waiting inside, I opted for leaning next to the door. Finally, the Sahagin Chiefs attacked Tidus and Wakka. When everyone else burst outside, I merely smiled and asked.

"You guys ready yet?" I asked as they walked out. I stopped Lulu as she walked out. She had a pretty nasty bruise on her cheek where I slugged her. "No hard feelings, right?" I asked. She glared and turned to follow everyone else. "Why do I not like the way she responded?" I muttered before following them. I rammed my shoulder into a Dingo and cut it down. "Too easy!" I looked up and tapped Yuna's shoulder. "Found 'em." I pointed towards Tidus and Wakka, fighting next to Auron.

After Seymour dismisses Anima

I drank a few potions to heal my wounds, seeing as Yuna was busy tending to several Sendings and curing the civilian wounded. The Aurochs were having a conversation with Wakka when she returned. After a few minutes they broke up. Even later, Auron and Tidus showed up.

"Whoa." wakka said dumbly.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna seemed surprised, despite the fact that I had pointed him out. Honestly, is this guy like the equivalent of a movie star?

"Yuna." Auron looked at Yuna.

"Sir?" Yuna asked him.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" This time Lulu seemed surprised.

"You're serious?" She asked him. Before he could respond, I decided to respond so we could get on with it.

"What's not to believe, he wants to join so let him." I said, loud enough for everyone nearby to hear me.

"And you are?" Auron asked me.

"Me? I happen to be the greatest Berserker on this side of the Calm Plains! The one and onl-"

"Greatest Berserker my foot." Lulu interrupted. "You're just some kid you happens to compensate for something with a big weapon."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you..." I whispered, then jerked my head in Auron's direction, then in Kimahri's direction. However, Auron just shrugged off the comment. He looked at Lulu.

"What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" He asked.

* * *

I'm gonna cut it off right there 'cuz I'm mean. I couldn't get this chapter done as quick as I wanted to, I had to help my grandparents move a bunch of junk. I'll be kinda busy this week, I've got exams and I actually get busier over the summer as weird as that sounds. Well, I'll try and get them up as fast as I can.

Come back next time for Chapter 4: Highway to Mi'ihen! Enter Seymour... again.


	5. Highway to Mi'ihen Enter Seymouragain

Wow, been a while, huh? Well, here we go! I'll get right into it so we can keep going.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX! insert muffin reference

* * *

Chapter 4: Highway to Mi'ihen! Enter Seymour... again.

We were all waiting at the entrance to Mi'ihen Highroad, talking. Well, everyone but me and Kimahri. We were watching Yuna and Tidus talk.

"Little boy jealous?" The Ronso asked me.

"Me, jealous of Tidus? Heck no!. Well, he is taller... and his hair's better... an- Hey! Stop laughing!" I told the Ronso after one chuckle escaped him. Then I heard Tidus' laugh, and the ensuing conversation between him and Yuna.

"What're you looking at?" Tidus asked us. Before Wakka could reply, I called out.

"Nothing! If I've ever pissed you off, I'm sorry!" I said, loud enough for him. I looked around at everyone.

"Great. Now everyone's staring at me." I muttered. As we walked down the road, everyone was opposite me, Tidus and Yuna.

"Fine, when some giant, chocobo eating fiend attack don't expect any help from me!" I told them.

"That was oddly specific." Yuna said, Tidus nodding.

"Yeah, well if it turns out to be true just call me Prophet McFortunepants. On second thought, don't. Please." I told them.

"Hey, Jeff." I looked over my shoulder at Tidus.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Us three have never really gotten a chance to talk. You know, to learn about your past." Tidus informed me.

_Darn. I was hoping they wouldn't notice..._ I thought. I was about to make up some lame excuse when something buzzed. I pulled it out of my bag, it was the sphere Cecilia gave me.

"Wow, those are rare! Its an Info Sphere! Not only do they have the Scan ability in them, but whoever has the matching sphere can communicate through them!" Yuna told me. Tidus and I just blinked, until the sphere buzzed again. I just stared at it, until Yuna told me what to do.

"You're supposed to turn it over." She said. I gave out a dumb-sounding "Oh." and turned the sphere over.

"Now put it against your ear." Yuna said. As soon as I did, someone yelled.

"ITS ABOUT TIME YOU ANSWERED!" Yup. It was Cecilia.

"Ow." Was all I said in response.

"Alright 'Serky. I'm go-"

"Don't call me 'Serky." I said automatically, getting an odd look from the other two. I looked up to make sure we hadn't lost the group. They were talking to the (in my opinion) pointless historian.

"You were trained on Mt. Gagazet. You were trained by a yeti named Umaro, who died shortly after you left. As you tried to leave, the Ronso attacked you and threw you over the mountain. You were picked up by an Al Bhed ship and taken to Home. Remember that bit, because almost all the Al Bhed are gonna remember you." I was still nodding. "After you left, you decided to travel the world, starting with Besaid. Got it?" Cecilia asked me.

"Yeah, think so." I responded. I put the sphere back in my bag, and looked up. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with everyone. "What about my past? You know, like you asked?" I asked Tidus.

"Your call sounded important." He shrugged. "So, enlighten us." I sighed.

"Long story. Might as well start now..." I talked until we reached Shelinda, it seems Tidus and Wakka were the only ones who listened the whole way through. I'll just skip this whole conversation. I was bored out of my skull the whole thing, that's about all you're missing. We kept walking until Auron stopped us.

"We rest here." It was a statement, not a request.

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka complained.

"Is that a problem?" Auron asked him.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they... They kidnapped Yuna!" Wakka just doesn't know when to give it up does he?

"Where were her guardians?" Auron asked him. While Lulu and Wakka did a... what was that? A slo-mo forehead slap? Well, whatever, I jumped into the conversation.

"Well, me and Wakka were playing Blitzball." I told him.

"Not helping..." Wakka muttered.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." Yuna said.

"I'm not tired one bit!" Wakka proclaimed.

"Well I am." Auron said before walking inside. I couldn't help but mutter as he passed me.

"Being dead'll do that yo ya'." He glanced at me without breaking stride. I walked inside and grabbed a bed, closest to the window. I've gotta be near a window. Seeing the sun set/seeing the night creep up really helps me sleep. In fact, that's just what I did. Until Mr. Dead Samurai picks me up by my arm at around MIDNIGHT. Honestly, does he have no sense of decency?

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked groggily.

"About my state of life?" Auron kept it up.

"Let's just say, some facts are more well known than you might think." At that Auron just let go and let me sleep again.

In the Morning

I yawned as I walked outside, finally taking off my armor so it could air out. I walked into the lobby, getting a look from Auron.

"What?" Auron muttered something. Time to use one of my brother's lines! "Oh stop being a grumpy bunny." I said. Lulu literally fell over and everyone else stared at me.

"Auron's being a wha?" Tidus asked me.

"Grumpy bunny. My brother used to say it." I told him with a smile. I went shopping for a while, everyone else edging away from me. After a while, someone screamed.

"Someone, help! The chocobos!" It was a girl. We rushed outside to see everyone who had run out earlier.

"To the chocobo corral!" Lulu said. We saw the fiend holding holding a chocobo. Yuna and Tidus stared at me.

"I'll be over here... you know, putting my armor on... and stuff." I was stepping away when Auron and Kimahri pulled me forward.

"Little boy fight." Kimahri said.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'M NOT LITTLE!" I yelled, stomping my foot before I was picked up by the fiend. "And I'm not a chocobo!" I bit down on the fiend's finger. And then he dropped me. I rejoined everyone else in the group, then yelled it out to prevent an attack om Yuna.

"Hey, can I quote you for The Luca Times? I can see it now, the Ugliest Creature in Spira Says 'Chocobos are Finger-Lickin' Good!" I laughed loudly. Right up until he backhanded me off of the cliff. As I fell, I thought about a few things. Namely, what happens if I die and I can't be revived in time? I vaguely remembered Cecilia saying something about it... wait, no she didn't. My bad. Well, long story short... I hit my head. I felt something wet dripping onto my neck, then darkness. I woke up in the same darkness that marked the beginning of this whole... journey-thing... I looked up to see Cecilia looking down at me.

"Smooth move 'Serky." She said with amirk.

"Don't call me 'Serky." I growled.

"Whatever. I'm just here to tell you a few things. First, you've got a new overdrive." Cecilia told me. "Its exactly like Red XIII's Lunatic High. In fact, its the same move." I just nodded before she continued. "Second, there's a few new things to worry about in Macalania." I tilted my head to the right, kind of like a dog might do.

"Like what? Please tell me its nothing bad." I said with a groan.

"Well, almost nothing..." Cecilia looked down. Apparently, the "floor" was really interesting. "Anyway, you're really close to learning a new skill. Never been seen before in a Final Fantasy game. You've studied the old Norse Berserkers, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked. This was kind of confusing.

"Norse Berserkers wore animal pelts. Some theorize that this was a sort of "totem", and that this spirit would possess them in combat. Have you ever once looked at your armor, like the front of your chest? Or your shoulders? The front of your helmet?" I looked down after taking off both armgaurds, my kneeguards, and helmet. On the right armguard, there was a bear in mid-roar. On the left, was an Elk's head. On my helmet, there was an eagle staring back at me. And on the chest was a wolf, it's face eternally in a snarl.

"And this all means what?" I asked Cecilia.

"The techniques that you're about to learn are twofold. First, there is a possession level. This functions like Berserk in the Final Fantasy games, except there's a chance to preform special techniques. Those vary depending on the animal. Second, is the conjure level. It functions like an Aeon, but not exactly. To summon it, you'll need to know the animal's name. You find these around Spira. Don't forget to look everywhere, they're not all obvious." I nodded and was about to say something when Cecilia interrupted.

"Well, that's all. See ya leter!" She snapped, and I woke up.

"First thing's first..." I pulled out a hi-potion and a badage and healed up my head. Unfortunately, the wound didn't seal. I pulled myself up before thinking.

_Cecilia did say to check everywhere... _I crouched down and wiped the blood off of the rock. There was something carved in the rock.

"Khanos(Elk)." I let out a short "Hmm before inspecting my arm. It looked normal, but the lines were gold now, the rest of my armor was the same. I heard a roar, snapping me out of my thoughts. The Chocobo fiend was at the edge of the cliff, but it quickly leaped forward for a counter-attack. "How am I supposed to get up there to help?" I asked out loud, and my sphere buzzed again. I picked it up and turned it over. "What now?" I asked Cecilia.

"You only need the name to conjure, dummy. I told you that, just tap your shoulder and say the name!" She hung up and I sighed. I tapped my hand against my shoulder, and said the name.

"Khanos!" The giant Elk stepped out of thin-air and stood next to me. I was about to, I dunno get on it or something when it flung me skywards with it's horns then leaped up to follow me. I landed face first in front of everyone else.

"How did...?" Tidus asked before looking at the animal the shaked the ground when it landed. "Oh. Never mind."

"Never fly Air-Moose ever again..." I groaned as I stood up. The Elk was staring pointedly at me. "Um... go get him?" Khanos whipped around and charged the fiend, which grabbed the Elk's antlers with it's hands.

"So... how did you do that?" Tidus asked me.

"Long story, don't bother asking. I don't even know." Khanos rammed the fiend with it's antlers, sending it over the cliff I was just down. The elk turned to look at me, bowed it's head and vanished back into thin air.

"And how did you get your armor back?" Tidus prodded again.

"Still dunno. Might as well just stop asking." I told him. Everyone was staring.

"Well, as long as everyone's done staring... can we keep moving?" I got a few more uneasy glances before we started again, this time to the chocobo corral. When we got there, Rin spoke up.

"Have you an interest in renting some chocobos? As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant if you wish to rent." He said, then he thanked us for saving the chocobos. We rode, or rather everyone but me rode. We didn't have enough funds to afford one for me.

"You guys are lucky I don't mind walking." I grumbled. No response. I looked up, they were all riding away! Growling, I conjured up Khanos. On a side note, I noticed that this second one made me a lot more tired than the first one did. I climbed onto the elk and trampled off after my comrades. I stuck my tongue out as I rumbled past. Right until a lightning bolt hit me in the back. "Hey!" I shouted at Lulu, turning around right as an iceball collided with my face. We eventually reached the checkpoint, where I had to dispell my elk, and everyone else dismounted their chocobos. We all listened intently to the explanation of Operation Mi'ihen, then we doubled back. We saw Seymour approach and I whispered. "There is something up with that guy... like even death won't stop him once he finds his target." I got an odd look from our faithful Yevonites, but a nod from the others.

"So, we meet again Lady Yuna." Seymour said once he was next to us.

"Y-yes?" Yuna sounded a bit unsure.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" Seymour sounded almost genuinely worried. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was actually interested.

"We need to get in. Any chance you can pull a few strings, Boss Man?" I asked. Instantly, Lulu's hand was over my mouth, and she and Wakka were trying to get me out of eyesight.

"We're terribly sorry Maester. He hit his head earlier and he's not feeling well." Wakka apologized.

"It's quite alright. I'd do anything in my power to stop Sin." The Maester, in all his Maestery glory, walked up the gate and got us in.

"Stuck-ups." I muttered when Wakka and Lulu let go of me. And so, everyone but me walked into the biggest mistake of this whole journey. Man I hate Seymour...

* * *

Well then, its done! I hope this was up to par with my other chapters... I got a late start on this one, what with exams and all then I got writer's block... then I had a lot of chores to do.. and whatnot. Anyway, watch out for the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Destruction-Day. Operation Mi'ihen is Here.


	6. H&S&T, oh my!

A/N: Whoa, sorry guys

A/N: Whoa, sorry guys! After that last chapter, I just kinda hit writer's block. Hard. Anyway, I won't be mentioning those conjurey thingies ever again, and I'll be editing the last chapter so… yeah. Anyway, here's the really overdue Chapter 5 of Holy Bejeezuz!

Chapter 5: Destruction-Day. Operation Mi'ihen is Here.

I walked behind everyone, thinking about something.

_Operation Mi'ihen is dangerous… what'll happen if I die?_ I looked down and slipped off my gauntlet and touched my hand.

"Very real, even for a video game…" I muttered.

"Hey, Jeff!" Tidus called. I looked up, we were already at the command center. "Come here!" I put my gauntlet back on and walked over to him and a Crusader.

"Lady Yuna's Guardians tell me you're a Berserker." I nodded silently before he handed me a bundle.

"This is the Doomsayer, a weapon wielded by a Dark Knight who was High Summoner Braska's Guardian." The Crusader informed me. "Maybe you will have the same strength he did." I took the bundle and asked the Crusader a question:

"What was the knight's name?" I asked.

"Hmm? You don't know?" Auron had walked up behind me. "Sir Alexander. He almost became Braska's Final Aeon." Auron almost looked sad as he walked away. But, I was too busy shaking to notice.

_Alexander, which is long for Alex. Is it just a coincidence, or was my brother here too?_

"Hey, Jeff. You okay?" Tidus asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I said shakily as I walked to somewhere I could just sit and think. Once in a secluded niche in the rocks, I opened the bundle. A massive scythe that was darker than Seymour's heart was inside. I tentatively touched the handle and lifted it. I was about to swing it when someone jumped in front of me.

"Hey there!" Jen said with a smile. I jolted upwards and hit my head. Luckily, my helmet was on.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that…" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Jen, who're you talk- Oh. It's just you." Ken said darkly, glaring at me.

"Well I'm none to happy to see you either." I replied, grabbing the Doomsayer and walking forward. I made sure Ken saw the blade, and he spent the few seconds that seemed to span years just looking at the midnight black blade. Then we heard the roar.

"Sinspawn…" I muttered before running off, Ken and Jen close behind me. I got there just in time to push Chao out of the way of an attack. "Be more careful, for your sister's sake. Okay?" I told the summoner who hesitated, then nodded.

"Jeff! Watch out!" I wheeled around, dropped the Doomsayer and caught both of Sinspawn Gui's arms. This guy, I knew how to beat. Struggling with the arms, I looked over. Lucky for me, my two favorite people in the world were closest.

"Ken! Lulu! Go for its head!" They both gave me a quizzical look. "Hurry up!" I yelled, my feet sinking into the soft ground. Ken moved in rapidly for a flurry of stabs on the Sinspawn's head, and pulled back when Lulu unleashed a Fira spell on the beastie.

The Sinspawn groaned and lifted his arms, me along with them. I latched onto the left arm and held on for dear life before I remembered that I gained new overdrives with more damage. I knew I could do an overdrive, that familiar sensation of power was in my chest and I used it and hoped for the best. Instead of beating down on Gui like Largo was supposed to, I felt like I had more energy and strength than I'd ever had in my whole life. I raised my fist and slammed down, cracking the Spawn's thick armor. This is turn, caused me to be thrown to the ground, but instead of pain I just felt an uncontrollable rage build up. I grabbed the Doomsayer and lashed out, slicing cleanly through the armor. And then, I kinda blacked out…

(Tidus' POV)

I watched on in horror as Jeff pretty much went ape on the sinspawn. It was definitely a new overdrive, but something seemed wrong. Rather than something that looked fluid and natural, it seemed more like he was just letting his body do whatever.

"Lunatic High." Auron said, standing next to me. "It's an old and powerful Berserker art that allows them to fully unleash their power, but at the cost of self control. Until he calms down, he's a threat to everyone."

"Well, how do we know when he's calm?" I asked the old man, hoping for a response that wasn't mysterious or cryptic in any way.

"Watch his eyes." Auron said simply.

"Wha?" I asked, looking at the Berserker's eyes. They should've been that shade of chocolate-like brown, but they were blood red instead. Eventually, the Sinspawn just kind of died from all the wounds Jeff gave it. I ran forward as Ken reached forward to say something to Jeff, and as the Berserker wheeled around and cut the Fencer down with his new weapon. Just as the tip of the scythe left Ken's chest, his eyes returned to normal.

(My POV)

As soon as the Fencer started falling, Kimahri and Tidus pulled me back and restrained me.

"Wh-what did I do?" I asked quietly. They let me down slowly, and I hesitantly walked to a sobbing Jen. "I'm… I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Sorry won't bring him back, you monster!" She lashed out with a dagger and cut open my face. Instinctively, I pulled my hand up but I dropped it quickly.

"I deserved that." I muttered.

"Stop!" Tidus practically yelled. "He wasn't in control of himself!"

"Still, I made the choice to use Lunatic High. Anything that I did under its influence is still my responsibility." I replied, taking off my armor. Jen reached back with her dagger again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. There was a similar hand on my shoulder. It was Cecilia and a girl. I half expected Tidus to ask where they had come from, but nothing came. I looked around and noticed that time had frozen.

"It's time we explained certain things." Cecilia said, getting a nod from the other girl. "When you two first met each other on the ferry, what did you think?"

"I thought Jen was some NPC you had stuck into the game." I replied.

"I thought Jeff was a new party member Kat had put into the game." Jen said after me, identifying the new girl as another PS2.

"So, Chao and Ken are real too?" I asked. Cecilia nodded. "You see, there's a small thing about dying while in the game. When you die, you get kind of stuck. And you're not let out until the game is finished." This news, while relieving, still made me sadder. This meant that Ken was just floating about aimlessly somewhere until we beat Yu Yevon.

"Actually, he's not just somewhere." Kat said. "And yes, we can read your thoughts. But back to the point, Ken is currently in the Farplane."

"Hey, Jen. Is killing him high on Ken's list of pet peeves?" I asked. She glared at me for a moment before starting to laugh.

"It's okay Jeff. Truth be told, he's been acting like more and more of a jerk since Kilika. I was planning on breaking up with him soon. I'll drop the bomb when we get to Guadosalam." I was relieved when she said that. Not the part about breaking up with Ken, but the fact that she wasn't totally pissed at me anymore.

"Well, we've gotta get going." Cecilia said before glancing at Kat. "Head to VII for a drink at 7th Heaven?" She asked, getting a vigorous nod from the other PS2. They vanished, time started flowing back to normal. Tidus sighed when time was fully back.

"It's good to know you two made up." He said, sounding relieved.

_I hate it when she makes things happen without me knowing._ I thought with a mental sigh. Another roar, and we all looked up. I could tell what everyone but me, Tidus, Auron, Jen, and Chao were thinking.

"Sin…" I muttered as the Crusaders and Chocobo Knight charged, and Sin attacked.

"Chao's down there!" Jen exclaimed. We watched as the whole beach was purified in an unholy show of might. I was the first to notice Gui's return. I rushed forward, holding my greatsword instead of the Doomsayer. I heard that oh-so-annoying voice behind me.

"Stand back, Lady Yuna." Seymour said, getting an affirmative from Yuna. I rushed forward to deliver a Cripple attack to Gui, almost getting zapped by a Double Thunder from Seymour.

"Watch it, you little bastard!" I yelled to Seymour before getting lifted off my feet by a Fira from Lulu.

"Don't speak to a Maester that way." She said darkly, before helping to finish off Gui.

"Don't speak to a Maester that way." I mimicked in a mocking tone. I went down to the beach to check if anyone was still alive. I found Gatta, dead on the beach.

"I hope I don't end up like this." I muttered before turning over the corpse next to him. I heard a gasp behind me as soon as I recognized the body. It was Jen's little brother, Chao.

"This just gives you even more reason to fight Sin." Auron said to Jen. "And another reason to become Yuna's Guardian."

"But there's already a thief…" I muttered.

"I actually wasn't entirely truthful back on the ship. I'm not really a thief, Kat actually made me a ninja." Jen said, still staring at Chao's body. "But, I will ask Yuna if I can be her Guardian.

After Tidus' trippy scene, and the sendings.

"Hey, you three! Hurry up!" Yuna called to me, Tidus, and Kimahri. I had kept my armor off and had it slung in a bag over my shoulder.  
"She's awfully cheerful." Tidus observed.  
"In dark times she must be. She must shine bright." Kimahri said simply, earning a gape from Tidus.  
"What, never heard Kimahri talk?" I asked with a grin.  
"Little boy heard me talk first." Kimahri said with an even tone.

"I'm not little!" I yelled. "Stop calling me little!" I sighed. "Whatever the case, if we worry, Yuna will just push herself. We've gotta be happy for her sake."

"C'mon, lemme see your smiles guys!" Kimahri grimaced, then Tidus saw my smile. Unfortunately, I don't smile that much. So, what Tidus got was my best attempt. Basically, it looked like that psychopathic killer smile. You know, the one where one corner is up really high and the person's kinda twitching?

"Sad." Tidus said after seeing them both. After a bit of walking, we arrived at Djose Temple. The lightning had just flared up.

"A summoner's communing with the faith." I observed, calling on my knowledge of game lore. Everyone nodded, except Tidus who gave me a quizzical look and Lulu.

"Astute observation. Let's hope it hasn't put too much of a strain on your brain." I was about to retort when Jen spoke up.

"Hey, be nice to him! He held off the Sinspawn without a weapon! He deserves some respect!" I blushed slightly at her little outburst, but hid efficiently be starting to put on my armor.

"I've been meanin' to ask a question. Why did you follow us all the way here, ya?" Wakka asked Jen.

"Well…" Jen looked at the ground for a second, before looking to me for help as I stood up, fastening my arm plates. I sighed and answered for her.

"Jen wants to be one of Yuna's Guardians, to get revenge on Sin for killing Chao." I said, bending back down to attach a greave.

"Yes, but you killed Ken." Lulu said. I tensed up visibly, even under my armor.

"I thought we were going to leave that alone, ya?" Wakka said, stepping to my defense.

"I've actually been meaning to address that." I responded, holding the Doomsayer in my hand.

"The scythe, it's not normal. Is it?" I asked, looking right at Auron.

"Sir Alexander wasn't renowned for his self control. But his weapon in particular, it had something peculiar about it. When Alexander fought past his limit, he would often black out from the strain on his body. But, after he purchased the Doomsayer he was able to fight past that. However, he held no regard for anyone's life after his breaking point. It was like the scythe took over. When the Doomsayer possessed him, he would attack anyone he regarded as a threat. It could be that the weapon possesses its wielder when their conscious mind loses control." I thought about something for a moment and looked back up from where I'd been staring at the blackened weapon.

"Immense power, but at the cost of my soul?" I asked.

"More poetic than I said, but yes." Auron replied, looking at me then the Doomsayer.

"No thanks." And with that, I snapped the scythe in two. Instead of looking happy, Wakka, Kimahri, and Yuna looked shocked. Lulu looked pissed.

"You do realize you've just destroyed a piece of history, right?" Lulu asked.

"So? Would you rather have me kill more people without meaning to?" I asked.

"That's exactly what Alexander said after the first incident. He didn't go as far as breaking it, but whatever you must do to stop temptation works." Auron shrugged and walked towards the temple. I wrapped the two pieces up in a bundle and followed Auron, the others right behind me. I heard Jen talking to Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, you never answered my request." Jen said in what she probably thought was a hushed tone.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk it over with the others…" Yuna said, looking around to everyone else.

"If you need it, I can give her an excellent recommendation!" I called over my shoulder.

"Well, if Sir Jeff thinks it's a good idea…" Yuna said, looking up in thought.

_Wha? My opinion matters that much?_ I thought dumbly. Yuna agreed to have Jen as her Guardian. Jen immediately glomped Yuna, then tackled me from behind.

"Jen! Get off me! We're going to get left behind!" Jen and I eventually caught up. Jen decided to talk to Yuna and the other guys, while I opted to look around the temple.

"It's so cool in here…" I said to myself. I noticed everyone heading for the Cloister after a talk with Isaaru. I ran up the stairs, falling in next to Lulu. I must be so lucky, right? Right before the door, Tidus stopped us.

"Nope. You two aren't going." My jaw dropped.

"What!? Why not!?" I practically yelled.

"You two need to learn to get along, so we're leaving you here. Be good and stay here." Tidus smirked and followed Wakka, Auron, and Kimahri in. Yuna smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best." She followed them at a run, the doors shutting behind her. I sighed and walked back down the steps, to sit between two of the statues. Lulu sat down next to me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We do as our summoner commanded us, we start to get along." Lulu replied, as if it was obvious.

"Fine, you start." I told the mage, she sighed and started telling me what happened in her life until we started on this crazy journey.

"You turn." This time, I sighed.

"Fine. I grew up really far away from here, and I got the feeling my parents hated me. A lot. So, I ran away to Gagazet, where I met my teacher. He taught me to be a Berserker, and after my training was done he just disappeared. I tried to walk back down the mountain to the Calm Lands, but the Ronso captured me and threw me off the mountain. I wound up in the ocean, where I was rescued by the Al Bhed. They took me to Home, and nursed me back to health. I left afterwards, and decided to travel the world. I started with Besaid, as you can tell." I told her, taking up a good chunk of time.

"So, my original thoughts of you were true." Lulu said with a smirk.

"Eh?" I asked, obviously confused.

"You're nothing more than an irresponsible little brat who cares nothing about others. Did you ever think how your mother and father would react to your departure?" Lulu asked me. I looked back down.

"No…" I said eventually. Dona and Barthello walked past, ignoring us. We waited for a long time. Lulu yawned.

"If you're tired, sleep." I told the mage. "Common sense commands it."

"No, I don't know what you'd do to me." Lulu said simply.

"You wish. Despite what you think of me, I do have morals. Besides, I'm not even 18 yet." I informed the black mage.

"You're not an adult?" The mage thought for a moment. "I take it back. It takes strength for a child to survive in this world."

"Back in my world, it's pretty easy." Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"Your world?"

"Crap." I said dumbly. There was no fixing my little booboo, so I spilled the beans. Well, except the part about this being a game. That part, I lied about it.

"A parallel world…" Lulu said when I was done.

"That's kinda what I said. Anyway, there's this big theory that there are several worlds all parallel to each other. They've all got one thing in common: Sin." Well, it wasn't a total lie. Sinners exist in every world, but their lives are none of my business. "Just don't tell everyone okay, they'll think I'm crazy." Lulu nodded.

"Not that people don't already think you're crazy." I sighed at her remark, right before I noticed Tidus and Yuna stepping out of the Cloister.

"About time!" I called, standing up. "Can we get to the Moonflow now?" I called out. They ran down the stairs to meet me and Lulu.

"I take it you two are on friendlier terms now?" Jen asked us. I nodded before walking to the door.

"Can we go now? Seriously, I need to stretch my legs. They feel like a Blizzard spell hit them."

"Umm…. Jeff?" Tidus pointed down. My legs were encased in ice.

"Lulu! Let me go right now!" I yelled out. Everyone else walked past me.

"All in good humor, Berserker." The mage said with a small smile as she walked past, leaving Wakka and Kimahri to drag me along.

Better than the last chapter? I certainly hope it was. But seriously, I'll be rewriting that last chapter soon to fix my little blunder there. Only after putting it up, did I realize that he was turning into a Gary Stu kinda character. Hell, he probably still is. But, we'll fix that as we go. In the mean time:

Chapter 6: Hypellos and Shoopuffs and Thieves, oh my!


End file.
